Thankyou Love
by yami-anna
Summary: este, pues solo una pequeña historia


Thankyou Love

"Que dijiste recien?"

"Que yo… me voy de aquí"

La mujer camino lentamente hacia el hombre. Ninguno decia nada. Cuando llego hasta el, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, el, respondio al abrazo y luego se soltaron para…

NATSUMI TSUJIMOTO! DESPIERTA!

Una mujer de unos… 28 años era despertada por su compañera de apartamento a gritos, ni el agua ni las alarmas ni nada habia funcionado, así que Miyuki Kobayakawa se habia decidido por sacudirla hasta lograr su objetivo…

Natsumi: que pasa Miyuki? – se reporto la somnolienta voz de la sargento primero-

Miyuki: Natsumi, vamos a llegar tarde otra vez porque te quedaste dormida… la próxima vez te voy a dejar aquí! – dijo la chica del cabello negro largo con cara de "esto es batalla perdida"

Unos minutos mas tarde ambas chicas recorrían el corto trayecto hacia la estación Bokuto en el pequeño Honda de Miyuki. Mientras Miyuki intentaba llegar pronto a la estación sin romper ninguna norma de transito, Natsumi veía por la ventana con una expresión pensativa en su cara

Miyuki: perfecto, quedamos atrapadas en un embotellamiento – soltó la paciente Miyuki- si ves Natsumi, vamos a llegar tarde…. Natsumi?

La pelinegra se quedo mirando a su compañera de equipo, estaba bastante distraída viendo hacia la playa… al océano, Miyuki puso una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de su amiga, ella se giro para mirarla, hasta ahora se habia dado cuenta de donde estaba

Natsumi: porque… no nos movemos Miyuki? – pregunto la distraída sargento-

Fue entonces cuando Miyuki se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto, era cierto que Natsumi podía llegar a ser distraída, incluso hasta limites insospechados, pero después de llevar casi una hora sin moverse, detecto que lo que le pasaba Natsumi era fuerte…

Miyuki: Natsumi que te pasa?

Natsumi: a mi, nada – y volvió a mirar por la ventana- sabes, el océano es muy bonito, pero… las montañas son mas majestuosas por su altura – dicho esto, la chica se silenció hasta que llegaron a la estación… se presentaron con el capitán y luego fueron a trabajar… a sus respectivos escritorios-

Capitán: Agente Kobayakawa, venga un momento por favor

(Dentro de la oficina)

Capitán: sabes… si le pasa algo a Tsujimoto?

Miyuki: a Natsumi?... ha notado algo raro en ella señor?

Capitán: Miyuki – empezó- es claro que algo le pasa desde que no hemos tenido reportes por acciones heroicas o locuras y además, he notado que ya casi no come nada

Miyuki: es cierto capitán, pero ella, no quiere decirme que le sucede… y hoy, me dijo algo muy extraño

Capitán: algo extraño, que te dijo?

Miyuki: que… - dijo tratando de hacer memoria- que el océano era bello, pero que las montañas, por su altura, eran mas… majestuosas, creo

Capitán eso te dijo? – pregunto entendiendo por donde iban las palabras de Natsumi- de acuerdo Miyuki, puedes darle esto, por favor – termino el capitán entregándole a la pelinegra un sobre blanco con un sello postal de… los Himalayas?...

La chica salio de la oficina y encontró a su compañera muy concentrada en un caso de robos de autos que se venia produciendo hace unas semanas y el cual no habían podido resolver, puesto que no tenían ni pistas, ni nada…

Natsumi: que curioso – dijo al ver a su compañera acercarse- que solo se roben automóviles de color azul, será algún coleccionista? O tal vez… un tipo loco que tiene una fijación con lo coches azules o…

Miyuki: Natsumi, no saques conclusiones a la ligera. Puede ser cualquier persona y por cualquier motivo. Mira – estirándole el sobre-

Natsumi: y esto? – recibiéndolo-

Miyuki: no se, el capitán me pidió que te la entregara… no estarás metida en problemas?

Natsumi: yo, ni siquiera tengo multas por infracciones… que podrá ser?

Yoriko: pues ábrela y así sabremos! – sin que nadie supiera como, Yoriko podía aparecer frente a cualquier cosa que pudiera ser considerada un chisme en potencia y esta no era la opción

Aoi: Yoriko, eso es de Natsumi y no nos interesa – dijo arrastrando a su entrometida compañera lejos del sobre "misterioso"

Miyuki: dice de quien es?

Natsumi: no, solo el sello postal de… - la chica no pudo terminar ya que fue bruscamente interrumpida por un grito-

" ¡Se reporto un accidente múltiple y como consecuencia la mitad de la ciudad esta bloqueada, central solicita nuestros servicios, todas las patrullas deben salir ahora mismo!"

El sobre quedo sobre el escritorio de Natsumi mientras toda la estación salio a atender el accidente.

Nakayima: que día… me pregunto, como hacen los conductores para formar accidentes de esa magnitud?

Yoriko: Ken-chan tiene razón… que tal si vamos todos y nos tomamos una copa

Aoi: otra vez tú con eso?

Natsumi: bueno muchachos… yo tengo que ir a casa, hoy no podré, tal vez mañana o pasado mañana… nos vemos!

Miyuki: yo si me voy con ustedes… Natsumi, seguro que no vienes?

Natsumi: si, seguro, nos veos mañana!

Mientras los cuatro amigos se iban a un bar cercano, Natsumi encendió su moto y tomo un rumbo que no era justamente el de su casa…

Miyuki entro al apartamento y muy tarde, todo estaba tan callado, tan silencioso, exceptuando claro, por ese sollozo que se oía en el cuarto de Natsumi, en fin todo estaba en perfec… sollozo en el cuarto de Natsumi?

Miyuki: Natsumi? – pregunto entrando a la habitación. Natsumi estaba sentada sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas y llorando amargamente- Natsumi que te pasa? – la otra chica se limito a mirarla, le entrego el sobre que le habia dado esta mañana y le pidió que la dejara sola.

Miyuki se fue a su habitación y allí leyó la carta que venia en el sobre… era de Tokairin! Entonces, Miyuki entendió todo, lo que habia sospechado era cierto, tanto Natsumi como Tokairin… pero y ahora? Lo mejor era dormir bien y mañana hablaría con Natsumi…

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, era temprano, seguramente su compañera aun no se habia levantado… como todos los días… vio hacia el reloj en su mesa de noche y allí, encima estaba el sobre con la carta del teniente, recordó todo lo de anoche y se pregunto como estaría Natsumi. Se levanto. En cuanto llego a la cocina busco lo del desayuno e iba a abrir la nevera, pero se fijo que un pequeño papel con la letra de su amiga estaba colgado afanosamente con un imán de nevera.

"Querida Miyuki, estaré fuera por unos días, tratare no tardarme mucho, habla con el capitán y dile que le explicare después. Te quiere: Natsumi"

Y ahora, a donde se abría ido?

Capitán: y esto fue lo único que te dejo dicho? – Pregunto un muy despreocupado capitán-

Miyuki: si jefe, que hará?

Capitán: bueno… - empezó- pues podremos decir que la agente Tsujimoto esta en un entrenamiento especial para rescate en… en algo… eso si, en cuanto aparezca tendrá que venir y explicárnoslo muy bien a ambos.

Los días empezaron su initerrumpible rumbo, un día, dos días, cinco días, diez días y ninguna noticia de Natsumi. Todos creían en el supuesto entrenamiento así que nadie preguntaba nada aparte de "y has hablado con ella? Como le esta yendo?" Miyuki como podía les contestaba sin despertar sospechas… dos semanas y nada que aparecía… hasta que cierto día…

RING!

Miyuki: Estación Bokuto

La cara de Miyuki que cada día estaba un poco mas preocupada se ilumino se pronto, dijo algunas palabras y entro sin tocar en la oficina del capitán, luego salio aprisa de allí y se fue de la estación ante las atónitas miradas de todo el personal.

Al día siguiente la oficial sargento primero Natsumi Tsujimoto se encontraba en la oficina del capitán, desde hacia ya un buen rato estaban hablando, mientras tanto Nakayima y Kobayakawa conversaban aguardando a Natsumi, Aoi y Yoriko estaban de turno en la patrulla… después de un buen rato Natsumi apareció por la puerta con su uniforme y una sonrisa en el rostro, aparte de algo fuertemente sujeto en las manos.

Nakayima: que te dijo el capitán Tsujimoto? – Miyuki guardaba silencio-

Natsumi: que esperaba una oportunidad para ver que tanto habia aprendido en el curso – le respondio a Ken-chan con una sonrisa.

Miyuki también sonrió, tanto ella como el capitán estaban al tanto, Natsumi habia tomado un vuelo relámpago a los Himalayas… el resto era su historia

Miyuki: y que es eso que traes en las manos? – pregunto intrigada-

Natsumi le estiro lo que era una fotografía de una montaña muy bella y al parecer muy alta por la nieve que se veía en su cima, ante la mirada intrigada de Ken-chan y la sonrisa de Natsumi, giro el papel.

"Pensare siempre en ti, gracias por los bellos momentos. Desde los Himalayas, con amor, Tokairin".

hola, me decidi por este fanfic cierto dia despues de uin buen capitulo de "estas arrestado!", igual creoq eu iniuguro la seccion en español de esta serie, ojala y les guste, gracias por leer.


End file.
